Kelly-Emma Relationship
The relationship between Emma Nelson and Kelly Ashoona is known as Kemma (K'elly/'Emma). It began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Character History Overview The two first met in their freshman year at Smithdale University when, due to Emma's interference, they ended up living as roommates. Even though they were friends at first, Emma quickly developed an attraction to him, and after solving problems with Kelly's ex-girlfriend, the two began a relationship. After Kelly is kicked out of the college dorms for having Emma's marijuana brownies found on his person, the two continue their relationship, though they inevitably break up because Kelly was tired of Emma's controlling ways. Season 8 In''' Uptown Girl (1), Emma and Kelly meet for the first time and become roommates. Emma gets her roommates an apology breakfast for messing with the rooms, and Kelly grabs a hash brown before he has to leave. When Emma is later going to go home because she has been hanging alone in their dorm room, Kelly convinces her to stay and join in with the freshman activities. Emma later thanks him for his advice to just "dive in" with the activities, and runs away with him after soaking Manny and Liberty with water guns. In '''Didn't We Almost Have It All, Emma, Kelly, Manny, and Liberty all attend the meeting for information on different sororities. During class, Emma and Kelly are sitting next to each other. Later, during the Pi Gamma Pi party, Emma, Manny, and Kelly all try and get Liberty to come home with them because she is drunk. The next day, Emma and Kelly are sitting next to each other again. In With or Without You, both Emma and Manny have developed feelings for Kelly. When Emma complains that she is cold, Kelly gives her his jacket. She and Manny use their compatibility assignment to judge how well they would get along with Kelly, and Emma concludes that they'd get along well. They both confront Kelly about why he has been so nice them and if he is into either of them, but Kelly just says he was being a good roommate. In Lost in Love (1), Emma comforts Kelly after having to deal with Gwyneth after their break up, to which he makes a comment, "I guess I haven't found anyone like you." The two are later hanging out in the hallway on the floor, and Emma asks Kelly if he will teach her how to play "My Bonnie" on the guitar. During his lesson, they get extremely close to kissing, but Kelly jerks his head back and teaches her the next chord. Kelly later states there is nothing going on with Emma, which makes her sad. Emma later confronts him about their relationship, and Kelly states he already lost one friend this week, referring to Gwyneth, and he doesn't want to lose another one. Emma manages to convince him, and the two decide to go on a date to see if they are compatible. In Lost in Love (2), Emma calls Kelly's all-night horror marathon an interesting choice for a first date. The two stand outside of their room and almost kiss, before Gwyneth emerges from their room to talk to Kelly. Kelly leaves with her before promising Emma that he would be right back. Emma convinces herself that Kelly and Gwyneth have gotten back together, so she leaves to go home for the weekend. Kelly chases her back home, and serenades her from outside her house. Emma lets him inside, and the two begin to kiss, before they are interrupted by Connor DeLaurier, who storms past them. They play with Connor's robot with him, and fiercely make out with each other when he turns the corner. In Touch of Grey, Manny and Liberty are gone, and Emma wants to go back to bed and cuddle with Kelly, but they decide to head to class. While walking down the hall with his arm around Emma, everyone seems to know Kelly, and Emma is worried that after three months she still hasn't made an impact at college. Kelly tells Emma he loves her and suggests to get more involved with activities. He discovers the joint in the envelope his friend gave him, and Emma discovers that he smokes sometimes. She says she dislikes people who were on pot, but Kelly tells her to open herself to new experiences. After not being assigned to do anything for their floor's Olympics, Emma leaves to go find Kelly. Liberty comments, "Surprise, surprise". After Emma smokes his joint, the next day, she awakes Kelly by kissing him on the cheek, and tells him she "borrowed" his pot, which makes him laugh. She asks him where his friends buys his pot, and tells him she is going to bake weed brownies for the entire floor. Later, at the Olympic games, Emma passes out the brownies, and puts one in Kelly's mouth. After the games are over, Kelly and Emma are sitting alone on a couch. He puts his arm around her, saying now everyone knows who she is. They walk off with their arms around each other, heading to bed. In the middle of the night, Kelly and Emma wake up to see Becca being wheeled away in a hospital stretcher. Emma is worried because she gave Becca the drugs, but Kelly tells her it will be fine. Emma and Kelly stand next to each other during the floor meeting about the marijuana brownies. Emma discovers that the Narcs are doing room searches, and calls Kelly to tell him to dispose of the brownies, as she hadn't done so yet herself. Kelly rushes out of the room with the brownies, only to run straight into the Narcs. He is taken away, and is forced to leave the dorms. They hug and kiss twice before Kelly leaves the dorms for good; they sadly wave goodbye to each other. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Kelly and Emma attend Kevin Smith's lecture with Manny, and both share a dislike for Manny's boyfriend, Mick. Kevin and Emma go with Manny to her audition at Degrassi Community School and offer support after she messes up. Mick kills Manny's hopes for winning a role in the movie, but Emma and Kelly comfort her, ultimately convincing her to go to Hollywood. Emma and Kelly spend their time alone making out at The Dot, while Manny calls them for advice. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Emma and Kelly are running a charity bike-a-thon together. Kelly wants to go talk to Archie, but Emma makes him go with her to present their project, saying that they are a team. Their re-cycling tour is collecting old bikes, which they announce over the morning video announcements. After they leave the high school, Kelly is looking forward to sleeping under a roof, but Emma tells him that they're sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room. Before going home, they have to do more work for the re-cycling project, which Kelly is totally unmotivated to do because it's not fun. He pitches the idea of a party, and they decide to throw a barbeque. That night, they are on the pull out couch, and begin to kiss, before Kelly's phone goes off. His father wants him to get a "real job", and Kelly is running out of arguments about why he can't. Emma says they're helping people, and are far away from his father and Smithdale, causing him to tell Emma that she will have to tell her parents about school eventually. She shuts him up about the subject by kissing him, before they are interrupted again by Emma's dog, Rufus Eggers. The two call it a night upon realizing they won't have any alone time. At the barbeque, Emma walks in on Kelly eating meat, breaking his promise to be a vegan. She also noticed he opened up a bottle of wine that her parents had been saving since they got married, which angers her even more. The two talk, and Kelly tells her his father got him a summer job at an engineering farm. He decides to take the opportunity because it's a good offer, and the re-cycling project isn't even fun, it's just work. The two break up, and the next day, Kelly leaves on the plane, leaving Emma alone and bitter over his betrayal. Trivia *Kelly was Emma's final boyfriend before she married Spinner Mason. *Kelly and Emma were the fourth known couple to smoke marijuana together. The others were Kathleen and Scott, Paige and Alex, Jay and Alex, Summer and Cash, and Imogen and Jack. *Both have been given the nickname "Crusaders" by Holly J. Sinclair. Timeline *Start Up: Lost in Love (1) (808) *Broke Up: Holiday Road (913) **Reason: Emma was becoming too controlling, so Kelly took his father up on his job opportunity. Rival Relationships *Kelly-Manny Friendship *Kelly-Gwyneth Relationship Gallery HR4.png|Kelly and Emma at Degrassi on a stop for the Bike Trip. HR10.png|Kelly breaks up with Emma touch-of-grey-3.jpg touch-of-grey-6.jpg touch-of-grey-7.jpg 8524_photo2.jpg|Emma and Kelly Touch-of-grey-9.jpg normal_s_degrassi9130010.jpg normal_s_degrassi9130050.jpg normal_s_degrassi9130051.jpg normal_s_degrassi9130043.jpg normal_s_degrassi9130099.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0035.jpg Degrassi-The-Next-Generation-Season8episode09.jpg 34366.png 654433.png 765232.png 4526.png 8652.png 6876.jpg 868.jpg 5658.jpg 567n.jpg 5653.jpg 56534.jpg 664b.jpg 554.jpg 45f.jpg 56756g.jpg 535dr.jpg 6545t.jpg Uptown-girl-pt-2-11.jpg 78.jpg 05 (9).jpg 8uiio.png 897uoijjj.png 77y9uo.png 02345345.jpg Emma and Kelly.jpeg|Emma feeding Kelly weed brownies. the.jpeg|Emma and Kelly kissing on the sofa bed. emma and kellyy.jpeg your mum.jpeg|Emma, Kelly and Manny naww.jpeg|Kelly leaves the dorms Season8 (108).jpg Season8 (112).jpg Season8 (194).jpg Eggerscockblock.png Normal bscap0117.jpg HR8.png HR7.png HR3.png Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n12.jpg YUJUJTYUJ.jpg 44353.jpg emmabyebitchface.png 89uiyiyi.png 5644n.jpg Jack2.png 54tt5t.jpg Dtng913914-3.jpg Degrassi_the_next_generation_season_8.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9